Play a Prank with Jokey
"Play a Prank with Jokey" is the fifteenth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Jokey Smurf and shows Fooly becoming best friends with him. Synopsis The episode starts at Jokey's house, where he is carrying one of his "surprises." He notices Hefty doing some exercises, and gives the "surprise" to him which - as usual - explodes. He runs after seeing him angry. Then he sees Weepy and Acorn having a conversation and gives them each one of his "surprises". After it explodes, Weepy cries while angry at Jokey. Acorn scolds Jokey, but nevertheless he continues to play around by giving one to Smurfette who gets angry at him and walks away. Then he sees Joey walking with a basket full of Smurfberries. Jokey attempts to give him one of his "surprises", but Joey, annoyed by this, boots him out of the village and says, "Doesn't any Smurf have a sense of humor?" Later, Jokey is walking until he notices Fooly staring at a flower. He asks what he is doing, and he answers with, "Fooly is keeping an eye on the flower because Fooly saw it walking!" Jokey gives him one of his exploding gifts afterwards. When it explodes, Jokey laughs at him, but to his surprise Fooly laughs with him. Thinking he is dreaming, he gives him another gift which explodes, but Fooly still laughs and asks Jokey if he could give him another. At this point, Jokey says, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He asks Fooly if he wants to be his friend to which he answers, "Of course, Gifty Smurf!" He tries to tell him that his name is Jokey Smurf, but he still calls him by the nickname he has created. Fooly helps Jokey put a pepper in Harmony's off-key trumpet: when he starts to play, he begins sneezing uncontrollably. Then he gives Fooly one of his surprises and tells him to give it to Handy Smurf. When Fooly sees Handy, he asks, "Job Smurf, did you see Hanky Snurf?" Handy doesn't understand his pronounciation, so instead Fooly opens the gift which explodes on himself. Jokey can't believe seeing Fooly do this, but he finds it funny anyways. Then they laugh and start to hang out more often. Papa Smurf sees him and Fooly hanging out, so he says, "Well, Jokey has finally Smurfed a friend!" Jokey then decides to play a prank on Gargamel. They arrive at his hovel, and give him one of his "surprises". He knocks on the door and runs away, but Fooly remains standing there instead of following. When Jokey notices, he comes back and pulls him away by the arm. Gargamel opens the door and sees a gift, thinking it is from "Mummy", but when he opens it, it ends up exploding in his face. Frustrated, he starts to blame the Smurfs by saying, "Those stupid, miserable Smurfs! How dare they pick on me!" He enters the house. Jokey and Fooly laugh about what they did until Azrael appears from behind and then Fooly says, "Hey, it's Brown Cat!" Jokey corrects him by shouting, "Azrael!" and starts to run, but again Fooly stays, asking Azrael what kind of game he wants to play. Azrael shows his claws and is about to catch him, but luckily Jokey yanks him away by the arms. Azrael chases after them until Jokey notices a tree with a hole; they enter it and Azrael becomes stuck. Jokey gets out of the other hole, but Fooly somehow ends up in a non-stop bumping session inside the tree while saying, "Ouch! It doesn't hurt," repeatedly. Jokey pulls him by the arms once more. They walk back to the village and Jokey tells Fooly that he is his best friend. He asks him to promise not tell Papa Smurf that they went to Gargamel's place. Fooly says, "You're my best Smurf friend too! And I promise, Gifty Smurf!" Jokey says, "Don't call me that," thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 14' -- "Fooly's Journey" *'Episode 16' -- "The Littlest Valkyrie" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles